Broken Promises
by crazynachos40976
Summary: After saving the Spiral, Brittany makes a big promise to ensure the safety of others. But now she is 16, and she is having a hard time keeping that promise. Awful summary, I know, but it's better then it sounds. Rated T for violence, language and romance.
1. Prologue

**A/N- My friend actually gave me this account, saying that she didn't want it anymore and knowing about my passion for writing, she thinks I'd like it. So this is actually my first fanfiction, even though it doesn't seem like it. Please no flames or anything, but constructive criticism is always appreciated. I'll try to reply to all of your reviews at the end of each chapter. Also, if this story get's no reviews in the first couple of chapters, I'll simply delete. Also, this story takes place immediately after the Malistaire arc, and way before the Morganthe arc. Once again, thank you so much!-crazynachos40976**

**Prologue - A Strange Letter & An Life-Altering Promise**

It's been a month since I, 13 year old Brittany Coldblood, defeated Malistaire Drake, saving the Spiral from world destruction, and earning myself lots of fame. But I never said that all the fame is good. While many people love me, villains hated me. I've received over one hundred death threats since I became the "Savior of the Spiral," threatening for me not to get in their way the "next time." I still haven't decided what I'm going to do about that, to be honest.

So now I sit in Merle Ambrose's house, helping him go through Ravenwood's paperwork. With the new school year starting in two weeks, he was extremely busy, cleaning up the schoolhouse and making sure the teacher's arrive. I had told him that I would help him sort through his paper work, since I won't be attending Ravenwood, (I don't wanna brag, but I'm too advanced for their teachings.)

Most of the paper's are forms from applying student's, with some financial aid forms. One paper, however, catches my eye. It is in a red envelope, and on the back it simply says _To Merle, from C. _Merle did tell me to open all the envelope's, as forms could be inside. But inside was an old slip of parchment. I assume that it is about school, so I start to read.

_To Merle,_

_I'm contacting you in regards to Brittany Iceblood. I'm concerned about how she will be now that she's famous. While sure, most of the fame is good, I'm afraid of the consequences. Brittany will forever be despised by villains, but that is not all. The villains will go after her, and they will also go after her friends, family, and more. As she ages, she will go through conflicted emotions, like a normal teenager. _

_However, these emotions could be her downfall. Anger and insanity will make her go crazy, and she will do dumb things. Overjoyment and excitement will cause her to overestimate her powers, while nerves and depression will make her underestimate it. But their is one emotion I am most concerned about._

_Love._

_Everyone she has ever loved, including you, her teachers, her friends, everyone will be slaughtered by the villains. No, I'm not saying that we will have future problems, causing them to be targeted, I'm saying that many people almost worship Malistaire, so chances are they will want revenge. Brittany isn't safe, nor is anyone she knows._

_Which is why I contact you. You must tell her the hard truth. She can't fall in love, or have too much of a social life, or else it will be her downfall. I know you didn't want to tell her, but let's face it._

_It's time._

_-C_

My hands start shaking uncontrollably, and I drop the letter. I sit down and I hold my hands over my eyes, processing what I just read. I've never heard of _C, _so this is all new to me. What's going on?

I sit for what seems like forever, before a voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Brittany, are you all right?" Gamma asks as he flies in.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I got to go," I say. Before Gamma can say anything, I pick up the letter, a quill and a piece of fresh parchment, and I run away. I turn into the Shopping District, I go to Olde Town, and I finally run into the packed Bazaar. Everyone is running around, buying their used goods. I ignore them, and I sit in a small chair. Using my thigh as a base, I write down one simple note.

_In order to protect other wizards, I vow to never fall in love. If I happen to fall in love, I will simply forget about it and never admit the feelings._

_Signed, _

_Brittany Amelia Iceblood._

I fold the paper, tuck it in my bag and I stand up, ready to live through my heroine days, protecting others from the dark forces attacking.


	2. Chapter I

**AN: The story will be told through third person P.O.V, it was that one chapter I wanted to do first person P.O.V**

**(A couple years after the prologue...)**

"What are you saying? This spell hasn't been performed in over 1,000 years. And besides, were performing on a adolescent, the ones with the worst emotions," Merle said, looking at the man in the room.

"It's the only thing we can do. Dragonspyre's demons are trying to resurrect Malistaire, and..."

"No they aren't. Your being paranoid."

"Yes they are. The first thing Malistaire will do is go after Brittany, as she was the one who defeated him last time. He'll eliminate all of her friends, before, I don't know, raping and killing her. She needs to lessen her emotions, she can't feel anything towards anyone. She'll just get them killed."

"She is only 16."

"I know. I'll give you some time to think about it, Merle. Remember what I said."

With that the other man in the room was gone, and Merle was left stunned.

* * *

"What cha' doing?" Jordan Fairyblossom asked over her best friend, Brittany's shoulder.

"Trying to find my wand. I swear, I put it in this chest, but I can't find it!" Brittany said, panicking.

"Jeesh, calm down Brit. You probably just placed it in the hat chest like last time," Jordan said. She opened the hat chest and sighed. She pulled out a small, golden wand with a sapphire attached to the end. "I believe this is yours."

"Oh my Spiral, your a life saver!" Brittany said as she took the wand out of her hands and hugged Jordan.

"Your welcome. So, are we going to the Shopping District or not? You said you wanted to adopt a pet, and I, to be honest, want to also," Jordan said sarcastically.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Whatever happened to your dad's no pet policy?"

"He's away, studying in Krokotopia. Besides, my mom doesn't care, and my brother said he wouldn't sell me out. So, are we going?" Jordan asked, growing impatient every second she waited for Brittany to teleport them.

"Okay, okay. I left a mark their, just stop talking so I can teleport us," Brittany said. Jordan shrugged and walked towards Brittany. Brittany took her wand and she waved it around while chanting strange words. In a couple of seconds, the two friends were in the Shopping District, outside of Marley's Pets. The two friends walked inside and quickly held their noses.

While the shop did look sanitary and healthy, it reeked of pet doo. Brittany and Jordan held their noses as they walked towards the register. "Eek!" Jordan shouted when a tall man bumped into her. She jumped back when she saw the man drop a bag of fire-cat food. Without thinking, Brittany bent down and helped the man clean up the mess.

When finished, she stood up. "Sorry about my friend. She... is a clean freak," Brittany said. Jordan, still in shock, just nodded her head quickly. The man just laughed.

"I'm Logan. Sorry if I scared you," the man said. "I've been studying at Ravenwood, and I got lonely so I just adopted a pet. But I realized I forgot food for it, so I darted back here in panic. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Logan. I'm Brittany, and this is Jordan," Brittany said. She couldn't help herself but look at him. He had crisp brown eyes, brown hair and a nice smile. _What are you doing Brittany, you told yourself when you were little, you can't do that. You just can't, _Brittany thought.

"I, of course, know who you are. You saved the Spiral! Thanks so much for keeping me alive," Logan joked. Brittany couldn't help but blush and giggle. She then remembered that Jordan was there, and she looked at her friend. She had left them to look at pets, and she was now luckily at a mini-unicorn. Brittany just sighed as Jordan teased the unicorn.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have to...uh..." Brittany said, "accidentally" studying Logan.

Logan just smiled, before tapping Brittany's wand and saying something. When done, Logan smiled. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Um, thanks," Brittany said before darting towards her friend, both happy and scared of her promise.

Logan just smiled as he threw the bag over his shoulder...

Only for everything to spill again.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review, they really do help me.**


End file.
